


To take a chance

by AnonymousMyself



Series: Imagine [14]
Category: Eldarya (Video Game)
Genre: (kinda), Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Not Beta Read, POV Second Person, but I did proof-read it myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 15:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11151135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousMyself/pseuds/AnonymousMyself
Summary: Anonymous said: Maybe a reader who really really really likes nevra(or whoever you want) but she is too shy to tell him and is also afraid that he doesn't like her or will leave her as soon as she gets boring to him but then the readers takes all the courage that she has to tell him about her feelings but tries to leave as fast as possible as she told him?Then Nevra stops her and the fluff keeps flowing





	To take a chance

You take a deep breath then let it out in a long sigh as you wait for Miiko and Nevra to finish their conversation. You have been fighting with yourself for the past few minutes, trying to convince yourself that talking to the man is a good idea. Yet you were close to chickening out of it once again like you always did up until now.

As you watch the kitsune bid her farewells to the vampire, you take another deep breath in, your throat suddenly going dry when one lavender orb lands on you.

“Nevra, I have to talk to you...” yet you manage to say quietly as he walks up to you and in response he smiles at you charmingly.

“Of course.”

You take a deep breath but it’s hard to force the words out of your throat that’s clenched with anxiousness. You’re afraid, of course you are afraid to give him a clear view on your heart but you have realised not that long ago that if you won’t tell him this, you will suffocate from that much of uncertainty. Honestly, you should just spill it already. Even if it means you can.... heck, you will get hurt right when you do. And it’ll be all your fault because you’re already certain there’s no way someone so wonderful would be even interested in you that way.

You don’t even realise how much you’ve been anxiously silent before Nevra asks you whether you’re alright, his expression no more playful but worried.

“You won...” you let out with a tired sigh looking at him. His brows rise in question at that and you let a tired smile crawl on your lips. “You were right saying it would happen eventually. I... I love you,” You take less than a second to see his reaction – eyes widening, mouth opening in a show of shock – before turning on your heel and dashing in the direction of the great hall with a quick “Thought you should know” thrown over your shoulder.

You don’t manage to make more than two steps though before your name is called and a hand clenches around your wrist in a strong but far from hurting grip. “Wait!”

You refuse to turn in response to the tug, the tears quickly gathering in your eyes and threatening to spill. The last thing you’d like to happen now is for him to notice them and pity you so as you two silently stay in this position for another couple of moments you keep your face turned away from the man even when he calls your name again quietly.

You hear him sigh before his free arm embraces your waist and your back hit his front. You stiffen and let out a small whimper at that but he doesn’t let you go.

“Have you seen me trying to woo any other woman than you anywhere in the last few months..?” He asks quietly, his warm breath on your neck making you shiver.

You don’t react in any way even if you’re listening intently as he continues while nudging you behind your ear with his nose: “Have you thought why is that...?” he lets go of your wrist and uses the now free arm to embrace you too, the gesture delicate but yet stern, so that you are still not able to run away. Not like you’d find it easy to do, seeing how the fact he’s this close to you makes you want to snuggle yourself back into him.

He nudges you to turn around again and this time, although reluctantly, you do so. You look him in the eyes when he cups your cheek in his palm, his expression softer than you’ve seen it ever before.

“It’s because the only woman I see is you,” He brushes away stray strand of hair from your face before continuing, his one eye boring deep in your soul “And ever since I laid my eyes on you all I can think about is how I wish to be able to hold you like this as often as possible, to cherish you and let you know all the time that meeting you has been the most wonderful thing that happened to me in my entire life. I love you.” He whispers your name, warm smile playing on his lips as he tilts your head in a way that allows him to place a kiss on your forehead then bring you closer as sobs shake your body.

“You have no idea how happy I am to learn you return my feelings” he murmurs as you finally allow yourself to snuggle into him.

‘I think I may’ – is what you think in response, smile gracing your lips as you bathe in the knowledge that in the end it was worth breaking through your own wall.

 


End file.
